


Song of Songs

by Fragiledewdrop



Series: Destiel Poems [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catiel's POV, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragiledewdrop/pseuds/Fragiledewdrop
Summary: "The moment I touched youI became the Song of Songs."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Song of Songs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch/gifts).



I am ozone. I am thunder.

My voice, and not the trumpets,

made Jericho fall.

I sang through Davids’s throat

hymnals too sweet for mortal ears.

I parted the Red Sea,

I was a comet over Bethlehem,

I was a dozen tongues of fire,

I wiped sweat away

From the back of slaves in Egypt,

From the brow of Christ on the cross.

Then, Hell.

Then, You.

The moment I touched you

I became the Song of Songs.

“Who are you?” you ask?

The bethrothed come to claim you,

my dove, the one who’ll set the seal

On your arm, the seal

that burns with a fire the seas won’t quell.

“There’s no such thing”

Oh, but there is.

The real marvel is that there should be

such a thing as YOU,

strong as a cedar tree from Lebanon

strong as the armies of Saul

strong as the will of Daniel.

I was ozone. I was a storm.

I will become 

human flesh and blood

to bite the pomegranate of your lips,

to know the goblet of your navel,

to feel your sigh shatter me

as my voice shattered cities.

You don’t think you deserve to be saved?

Oh, my love, my lord,

I will damn myself

to show you that you do.


End file.
